


That Time Lady Blackhawk Got Nyssa Drunk

by Kiki242



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki242/pseuds/Kiki242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the  title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was 2 a.m. when Laurel heard the faint knock on her front door, pulling her out of her sleep. Her eyes flickered as she slowly came to her senses. She only registered that someone was at the door when they knocked again, louder and longer this time. She sighed as she sat up and looked over to the clock to see how early it was. Seeing the time, she groaned out loud. Whoever it was better have a good reason for such an early visit.

            Laurel groggily climbed out of bed and headed to the door. When she opened it, she was met with the image of Nyssa Al Ghul leaning against a grinning Zindah Blake with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Nyssa seemed unable to stand on her own and was giving Laurel a lopsided, sloppy smile. Seeing the state she was in, Laurel woke up completely, bewildered by the sight before her. “What the hell happened to you?”

            “We went bar hopping”, Nyssa hiccupped.

            “Girl doesn’t have much of a head at all, Di”, Zindah said with amusement.

Laurel looked at them in shock, “what?”

“Well, I figured that she hasn’t had much to drink in life, considering her time with the League and living with you. So I figured I would show her a few bars,”

“You got her drunk?” Laurel questioned in disbelief. Her eyes flickered between both women as Nyssa seemed to give in and busted into a fit of giggles at the expression on Laurel’s face.

“Well look at that. She’s such a happy drunk and she loosens up so much once she’s has some liquor in her system. That huge stick just comes right out of her ass”, Zindah said with a laugh. She then passed a stumbling Nyssa over to Laurel who struggled slightly to adjust to Nyssa’s weight. Laurel wrapped one of her arms around her shoulders and began to lead her to the couch in the living room with Zindah trailing behind. The short journey to the couch was made to be a difficult task due to Nyssa’s inability to walk properly.

When they finally reached their destination, Laurel placed Nyssa on the couch and turned to her blonde friend, “she is absolutely plastered”,

Zindah shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t see what’s so bad about the situation. The girl had fun tonight”,

“The problem is that I am going to be the one stuck nursing her hangover. I’m going to be the one holding her hair while she pukes her guts out”, Laurel stated irritably.

Nyssa, who had opted to lay down on the couch to get the room to stop spinning stared up at the arguing pair, “hey, you shouldn’t talk about me as though I’m not even here”, she complained. Laurel looked down at her to see that she was attempting to give them a hard stare but her drunken stupor turned it into a pout, which Laurel found to be quite adorable.

“So she’s going to be hungover. Besides those are things that a good girlfriend are supposed to do”,Zindah stated, pulling Laurel’s attention away from the brunette.

Laurel looked back at Zindah with a blush gracing her cheeks, “she’s not my girlfriend, Zindah. We’re just friends,”

“Right. I better get going. I’m gonna have to take her out again sometime. See ya later, Di”, she said with a wave before making her way to the door. When Laurel heard the front door open and close, she sat down next to Nyssa’s head. She laid her head back against the couch and sighed tiredly. She was far too tired to deal with this mess.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, “Nyssa, is there any way you might be able to get to your room on your own?”

Nyssa scooted up and placed her head in Laurel’s lap, “the room keeps spinning. I think it would be best to just right here”,

Laurel looked down at her with her brow furrowed, “how about not? I would like to get back to bed”,

Nyssa didn’t move and simply stared up at Laurel with a frown on her face. After a long moment of silence she spoke, “Laurel, why are just friends?”

Nyssa felt Laurel’s thighs tense under her head at the question, “I think this is a conversation to be had when you’re sober”, she replied in a dry tone.

They both became silent then. Nyssa finally made a move to get to her feet but only ended up falling of the couch. Laurel sat up and looked down at her in concern, “are you alright?”

Nyssa cracked up at her mishap, “oh, I’m quite alright. Can you help me up? The floor is doing strange things”, Laurel chuckled with a shake of her head before getting up to help Nyssa. She hulled Nyssa to her feet by the hand and wrapped Nyssa’s arm around her shoulders. They began to head down the hall to the guest bedroom that was assigned to Nyssa. When they reached the door, Laurel made a move to open it but was interrupted by Nyssa who pushed her back into the door.

Laurel looked at her in surprise. Nyssa’s gaze was dark and surprisingly focused. She brought her face closer to Laurel’s, “I feel quite adventurous”, she murmured as her glance dropped down to Laurel’s lips.

“That’s called liquor courage”, Laurel said softly. “It tends to get people to do things that they wouldn’t do while sober. Perhaps you shouldn’t follow those adventurous feelings”,

Nyssa looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, “perhaps I should”, she stated before closing the gap between them, planting her lips on Laurel’s. Despite her earlier protest, Laurel returned the kiss. Feeling Laurel respond, Nyssa deepened the kiss as she pressed her body into Laurel’s. Slowly, the kiss became more heated. Nyssa wrapped her arms around Laurel’s waist while Laurel’s hands found their way into her hair. Feeling the need to breathe, Nyssa broke the kiss and brought her lips to Laurel’s neck as her hands went downward.

Laurel gasped at her ministrations as her mind clouded in a fog. She was brought back to the situation at hand when she felt Nyssa’s hands squeeze her ass, “Nyssa, slow down”, she moaned out.

“Why?” Nyssa questioned, not lifting her head from its position.

“Because you’re inebriated”, Laurel murmured as she softly pushed Nyssa away. “It would be wrong for me to do this while you’re not yourself”,

Once again, a pout formed on the former assassin’s face. She groaned as she buried her face in the nape of Laurel’s neck, “but I want you. I know I want you regardless if I’m drunk or not”, she said with a slight whine in her voice.

Laurel chuckled at her childish reaction, “if that’s the case then we will have a talk about this later. Though, you’re probably too hammered to remember any of this later”,

Nyssa picked her head up and looked at Laurel with a certain light in her eye, “I will write a note”, she said. She then began to groggily make her way to the living room where she remembered she saw some pen and paper. She had to use the wall as support to stop herself from falling.

Laurel went to help her and get her to her room, “let’s just get you to bed”,

“After I write this note. It is very important, Laurel”, Nyssa replied as she waved her off. Laurel let her continue her journey but followed closely after her just in case she had another mishap. It took some time but she was able to reach the coffee table without accident. She crouched down at the table and began to write with Laurel looking over her shoulder. To Laurel’s surprise, Nyssa’s handwriting was still pretty good despite her state.

As she wrote, Nyssa spoke out loud, “Note to self: Tell Laurel you love her. You kissed and she liked it”, she then looked up at Laurel as she held up the note with a lopsided smile.

Laurel “you what?”

Nyssa seemed to not hear her as she got up with the note still clutched in her hand and made her way to her bedroom.

Much later that day around 2 p.m. Nyssa woke with a hammering in her head. She went to grab her temple but realized that she was clutching a piece of paper in her hand. Confused, she fought against the pounding in her head and sat up to read the paper.


	2. Chapter 2

As requested, here is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Nyssa saw that the writing was in both her hand and native language. What she read on the paper she could quite comprehend and it threw her for an even bigger loop. With her head still pounding and mind swimming with the news that she had kissed Laurel (whom liked it apparently), she laid back onto the bed and closed her eyes trying to get a grasp on her thoughts. Which was hard to do considering her hungover state. Her mouth was beyond parched, her stomach was queasy, and it felt like there was someone pounding away with a hammer in her head. There was a quiet knock on her door followed by the soft calling of her name. She replied with a pained, "Come in", as she threw her arm over her eyes to block out the sun shining through the blinds.

Laurel entered the room carrying a glass of water and some aspirin. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly, walking over to the bedside table and placing the items she had in hand there.

Nyssa took a peek at her from under her arm, "Awful, absolutely dreadful", she mumbled miserably.

Laurel chuckled softly as she looked down at Nyssa. She noticed Nyssa's discomfort due to the sunlight shining into the room, "let me get that for you", she said softly before making her way over to the window and closing the blinds. As she was busy with that task, Nyssa stared at her, trying to desperately grab the memory of kissing her. But all she could draw up from her nightly activities was drinking with Zinda Blake. It made her wonder if it had happened at all.

Once she was finished with the blinds, Laurel turned back to Nyssa and noticed her piercing gaze. She also noticed the paper sitting beside Nyssa, causing her to tense. "I brought you some aspirin", she offered awkwardly as she began to fidget. She was not ready to deal with the implications of what Nyssa had wrote on that paper.  _Tell Laurel you love her._  That had caught her completely off guard and she couldn't even begin to comprehend all the complications that came with that.

Nyssa swung her still boot clad feet over the edge of the bed, getting into a sitting position on the side of the bed. She took the medicine offered to her. After taking the pills down, she looked at Laurel once again with a serious expression on her face. "We need to talk, Laurel", she declared solemnly. Laurel broke the eye contact, her discomfort going not unnoticed by the assassin. Her behavior confirmed that the kiss did happen but it was not in Nyssa's memory. How unfortunate.

"Can we save it for later? At least until you're feeling better", she muttered as she stared down at the ground.

Admittedly, Nyssa was feeling awful but there were things that needed to be discussed. Now. "We should talk-" Nyssa stopped mid-sentence as she paled and clamped a hand over her mouth. She got up and rushed out of the room, making a beeline for the bathroom. Once there, she closed the door shut behind her and vomited into the toilet. Laurel, who had followed slowly behind Nyssa on her journey, stood outside the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe. She winced at the retching noises Nyssa made.

"Nyssa, I got some lunch for you that's going to help you feel better, okay? Once we get that in your system and get you hydrated, you will start to feel better. Meet me in the dining room once you're done", she called through the door. She got a pained, "okay", in return and then made her way to the dining room. A few minutes later, a disheveled looking Nyssa emerged from the bathroom and came into the dining room to join Laurel. She sat across from Laurel at the table and buried her face in her hands, ignoring the food set before her.

"I am never drinking alcohol again", she said, her voice muffled. Laurel let out a laugh at that and shook her head at her friend. She then slowly dragged her hands down her face and met Laurel's teasing gaze.

"You wear hungover well", Laurel joked. Nyssa's eyes were bloodshot, her face pale, and hair ruffled. Nyssa rolled her eyes and then looked down at her plate. There was cut up hard boiled eggs, bananas, and a small bowl of miso soup. The plate was also accompanied with a cup of hot tea. Still feeling her stomach doing tumbles, Nyssa opted to drink her tea. She picked up the cup and took a small sip, it tasted like peppermint ( **AN:** I looked it up. These things are good for easing the pains of a hangover.)

She then let out a sigh as she placed the cup back on the table. She looked at Laurel with miserable eyes, "Laurel, I do not think I can eat anything right now. It will only just come right back up",

Laurel who was munching on leftover takeout, encouraged her to eat with a nod of her head, "just eat bit by bit slowly. I promise you that this will make you feel better". Reluctantly, Nyssa obliged and to dig into her food. She did as Laurel advised and ate slowly.

"I'm in desperate need of a shower", Nyssa mumbled to herself. She looked down at herself to see that she was still dressed in the black leather jacket and black pants she had put on for her night out with Zinda. She smelled of something awful as well. She also needed to meditate to get her body and mind back in order. But first, "was it pleasant?" She asked softly and suddenly. Laurel froze in mid bite as Nyssa looked at her expectantly.

"Nyssa, can we please leave this for later?"

"No we need to talk about this now", Nyssa shot back frowning. She wasn't feeling well, far from in fact but this subject was everything. Feeling the way she did about Laurel but doing nothing about for a multitude of reasons, was quite frustrating. But apparently her intoxicated-self disregarded those restraints and acted. That was liberating in a sense and it gave her some much needed encouragement to continue to act on her true feelings.

"Why?" Laurel questioned almost in a childish way. She felt close to bolting from the table and from this dilemma.

"I think it's quite obvious as to why", Nyssa replied quietly. Laurel chewed her lip and didn't reply. Nyssa sighed tiredly and miserably at her silence and went back to her meal. Laurel's avoidance of the subject didn't bode well.

After a long minute, Laurel finally spoke again, "it was pretty amazing. Could've done without the taste and stench of vodka, though" her voice shy. Nyssa kept her face focused on her plate and smiled softly to herself feeling rather smug.

It had been an amazing kiss. Nyssa had every nerve in Laurel's body come alive. Nyssa's lips had her own tingling long after and her roaming hands had set her body a flamed. But the aftermath of it weighed heavily on Laurel. "Tell Laurel you love her" had been on a never ending loop in her head. On top of a  _very_ strong craving for a drink thanks to the reminiscent taste of alcohol on Nyssa's tongue. She ended up not getting a wink of sleep last night.

"Was it well received? Did you kiss me back?" Nyssa asked tentatively and her tone tinged with hope.

Laurel hesitated. She fidgeted slightly then answered, "I did", she asked with a nod. Laurel studied her reaction and could tell that Nyssa was pleased with her answer despite her attempts to hide it. Nyssa blinked and then looked down at her food, trying to not get too optimistic. The last thing she wanted was to get her hopes high to only be shot down. Still, a bright smile was tugging at the corner of her lips and she exhaled slightly relieved.

Nyssa focused on her meal and they ate silently. She would hold on the rest of her inquiries for now. Once she was finished, Nyssa went to do as planned and took a shower. Afterwards, she dressed into something much more comfortable and took to her room to meditate. She placed herself before the foot of the bed with her legs crossed. She then closed her eyes and emptied her mind. By this time, the aspirin had long since kicked in and made this task easier than she thought it would be.

After 30 minutes or so, Nyssa did feel better from the combination of her meal and her meditation. There was a light knock on her door, breaking her concentration. She slowly opened her eyes and got up to open the door. She had been expecting it to be Laurel but opened the door to see Zinda Blake on the other side. The small welcoming smile she had prepared for Laurel immediately disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "What do you want?"

"Just came to ask if you'd like to hit the town again tonight", the pilot asked smiling cheekily.

"Absolutely not", Nyssa replied hotly. She tried to close the door but was stopped by Zinda placing a hand on the door.

Zinda put on a facade of hurt with her lower lip pouting out, "don't be mean, girl. You had the time of your life last night,"

"That most certainly didn't apply for this afternoon. I also have no memory of last night".

"That's a damn shame. On both parts. Hangovers suck and God I wished you could've seen yourself last night". Zinda stated grinning.

"What did I do?" Nyssa asked scared.

"Well, you were laughin, jumping off shit to show off, and talked up a storm,"

"What did I discuss?" Nyssa asked intrigued.

Zinda counted off her fingers as she listed off the topics, "your father, Sara, the League, some shit in Arabic, and Laurel". She smirked knowingly as she said Laurel's name which made Nyssa apprehensive.

Before the conversation could go further, Laurel's voice came from down the hall, "leave her alone, Blackhawk". Zinda turned away from Nyssa and regarded her with a frown as she made her way to them.

"I ain't bothering her. I'm just shedding some light on what happened last night", the pilot said in defense.

That earned her an eye roll before Laurel focused on Nyssa, "feeling better?"

Nyssa nodded, "your meal was quite the remedy. My headache is gone but I'm still feeling rather queasy".

"Try to eat some saltine crackers and get some rest. And you", Laurel said turning her attention to the pilot, "need to leave her alone,"

Zinda huffed and disappeared down the hallway, heading to the kitchen. She grumbled something about being hungry anyway as she went. Laurel set off to follow her but was stopped by Nyssa gently grabbing her by the arm. Laurel looked at her quizzically. "Our conversation from earlier", the assassin began softly, "it isn't finished. There is something else that we must discuss,"

Laurel swallowed nervously. "We'll talk once Zinda leaves", she responded softly despite her worries and nerves.

Nyssa took a sudden step towards Laurel, getting into her personal space. Laurel's eyes widened at her proximity. She was also taken aback by the heat and intensity in Nyssa's dark eyes. But she would be lying if she said she didn't like it or that it didn't affect her.

"I want you to know that I don't regret kissing you but I do wish that it occurred when I was more of myself. Like now", she said softly. For a split second, Laurel thought Nyssa was going to kiss her again. Instead, she backed away and slinked back into room and closed the door. Laurel lingered in the hallway for a few seconds unsure what to make of what had just occurred. Nyssa seemed to be very keen on living up to the note she had written herself.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Laurel went to the kitchen and discovered Zinda standing at the counter with a sandwich and a soda. Laurel sat in one of the bar stools at the counter, sitting opposite of Zinda. She regarded the pilot with a sheepish expression, causing her to stop in mid bite and frown in suspicion, "What?" Zinda asked.

"I'm not trying to be rude but I need to ask you to leave", Laurel answered.

"You throwin me out, Di? For what? "Zinda asked.

Laurel sighed and shook her head, "I'm not throwing you out. I'm asking you to leave. Nyssa and I need to have a talk, privately that is",

"So go in the room and talk. I'll be out here and you I'm not one to eavesdrop", Zinda argued.

Laurel scowled, "Zinda", she said pointedly.

The pilot sighed and gave in, "fine", she said begrudgingly. She gathered her small meal and headed to the door. Before making her exit she called out, "but I will be back". She then left the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Laurel stayed in her seat for a few minutes trying to gather her courage. She could do this. This conversation that they needed to have was going to be a piece of cake. She already knew how Nyssa felt. All she had to do was pour her heart out to Nyssa. Explain to her why they couldn't happen. Ever. Laurel sighed dejectedly at the thought.

Behind her, Nyssa stood leaning against the wall, staring at her tense form with worry. Laurel had been so wrapped up in her mind that she wasn't even aware of Nyssa's presence until the assassin was directly behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She abruptly turned in her seat startled. "Had I been an enemy you would be dead", Nyssa softly chided as she sat in a stool next to Laurel.

That eased some of the tension within Laurel. She allowed a small smile to grace her face, "always be mindful of your surroundings", she said, repeating a sentence Nyssa had hammered into her skull.

They then stared at each other silently as though trying to guess what the other was thinking. Nyssa was the one who broke the silence, irritated by the delay of what needed to be said. "Should I start first?" She questioned.

"If you want to", Laurel replied softly.

"Alright, I already told you that I do not regret kissing you. And I want to know if you regret it",

Laurel took a moment to mull over the question. "A part of me does and another part me doesn't". She said honestly

"Why so much conflict? I can understand being scared of the changes that are happening between us. But I don't get welcoming and regretting them at the same time", Nyssa replied confused.

Laurel hesitated as she thought of the best way to get Nyssa to understand. She was so ready to jump into the waters of them being something more. Laurel wanted that more than she could possibly explain but she knew better. Love was a dangerous game and with everything surrounding them it was deadly. "I want these things to change. I want to be with you, I really do, Nyssa", she began earnestly, "but I know that it can't happen. That it shouldn't happen",

A flicker of hurt and disappointment crossed Nyssa's features. It didn't go unnoticed by Laurel despite the assassin's attempt to hide her emotions. Laurel tentatively reached out to lay her hand on Nyssa's that was resting on the counter. Nyssa allowed the contact but she tensed at the touch. "May I ask what is holding you back?" Nyssa questioned.

"Sara", Laurel answered simply.

"You think us being together would be a betrayal", Nyssa said in understanding. Laurel looked away without saying anything. "I understand that. When I first realized that I- that I loved you I was consumed with guilt that I had dishonored her".

Laurel returned her eyes to Nyssa's they shone with confusion and curiosity. "Then why are you so keen on us being together?"

"Because fighting what I feel for you, and ignoring what my heart is telling made me miserable. Sara wouldn't want us to be miserable". Nyssa explained.

Laurel contemplated that. Sara would want her to be happy wouldn't she? Even if it was with Nyssa. If she, Laurel could grant the same for Sara and Oliver then surely Sara could do the same.

Even so, that was only the tip of the ice berg of laurel's reservations. "I don't think that I can make you happy", she confessed, looking down and away from Nyssa.

Nyssa looked perplexed at the admission. She reached forward and brought Laurel's head up by the chin, "what could possibly give you such a notion? You've brought me happiness just with your friendship",

"I don't have a good track record with relationships. I don't want you getting hurt because I can't give you what you need or want",

"What I want is you. What I need is for you to be there for me. Just as you have been from the moment I came to you in that alleyway", Nyssa argued. She then stood and came directly before Laurel. The air between them became charged as Laurel stared up at Nyssa with wide eyes. Brown eyes bore into green, smoldering. Nyssa reached up with a hand and brushed a strand of hair from Laurel's face, "you're enough", she whispered. Then, her eager mouth pressed against Laurel's, kissing her slow and heatedly. She entangled her hands in Laurel's hair as she was pulled closer by the waist, now in between Laurel's legs.

Nyssa moaned at the feel of a hand squeezing her ass, she bit Laurel's bottom lip in return. Laurel hissed at the slight sting and slid a hand up Nyssa's back under her shirt. She marveled at the soft, smooth skin she discovered and found herself thirsting for more. Nyssa reveled in her touch and pressed herself even closer to Laurel, kissing her even more passionately. That was deemed a mistake as Laurel's stool nearly toppled over.

She was saved by Nyssa grabbing a hold of her and setting her stool back in place. The near accident caused them to break apart. Nyssa rested her forehead against Laurel's, heated and breathless from the kiss, "you need to move" she growled before picking Laurel up with surprising ease and setting her on the counter. Laurel was taken off guard by the sudden change in position. Her surprise displayed on her face and earned her a sinful smirk from Nyssa. "That was rather hazardous wouldn't you say? The assassin drawled.

"You got a little over zealous", Laurel shot back with a smirk of her own. Nyssa chuckled lightly in response before diving in again. The kiss resumed its heated and passionate dance, consisting of lips, tongue, teeth, and roaming hands.

At some point, Nyssa ended up shirtless and her hot mouth on Laurel's neck. She also had a very eager hand delved deep into Laurel's unbuttoned pants. All the while Laurel's head was thrown back, mouth agape and her eyes shut in ecstasy. Low moans flowed freely from her as she clutched to Nyssa's toned body. "Don't stop", she pleaded. Really, that didn't need to be said because Nyssa had no plan to stop. She wanted everything that Laurel had in her. She was going to take every moan, kiss, caress, and breath Laurel had to offer.

She was so ready to get Laurel to that point that she desperately wanted to reach. But the phone ranged, making her pause. Laurel's eyes snapped open as Nyssa raised her head from her neck. Her fingers had stopped their movements but they stayed where they were. "Let it ring" she said and was going to get back to the task at hand. She was stopped by Laurel putting her hands on her shoulders.

There was a pained and sad look on Laurel's face and was met by a confused one from Nyssa. As badly as she wanted to continue and as badly as she wanted Nyssa to get her off, that didn't stop the superhero within her from speaking up. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind the Black Canary spoke up telling her that the phone call could be very important, life or death important. The daylight was dwindling outside and evil had a habit of coming alive at night. "It could be important", she said pitifully.

"You cannot be serious", Nyssa growled in frustration. Answering that phone call meant stopping and if it was serious, they wouldn't be able to finish this for hours. She was far too amped up to wait that long.

"Nyssa", Laurel admonished softly. Nyssa huffed aggravatingly and dragged her three fingers from Laurel's body. Laurel gasped at the sensation as she stared into Nyssa's hungry eyes. She looked away as she reached over to grab the cordless phone that was sitting a feet beside her on the counter. "Hello?" She answered, her voice sounding off even to her own ears. As she did so, she watched with wide eyes as Nyssa brought her fingers to her mouth and cleaned her essence of them, making quite the show of it. That made her even hotter and made her miss what was being said on the phone. "Hel-Helena, repeat that again", she stammered.

The conversation lasted for a minute or so. When it was over Laurel hung up the phone dejectedly and that gave Nyssa all the she needed. She deflated and rested her head in the crook of Laurel's neck. Her reaction reminded of Laurel last night. "What is it?" She questioned, her voiced muffled.

"A kidnapping. They have an idea of where the child is being held. They'll clue us in more once we get to headquarters", Laurel answered. Sighing, Nyssa picked her head up from the crook of Laurel's neck. There was a slight pout to her lips that Laurel found to be cute. "This is going to happen a lot. We're in the superhero business after all,"

"I know", Nyssa grumbled in disappointment. Her demeanor caused Laurel to laugh. Nyssa looked at her with a frown, "what is so funny?"

"You", Laurel replied with a smile, "last night you wanted more than a kiss and when I said that we needed to slow down, your reaction was similar to now,"

"How so?"

"It's kinda childish but cute", Laurel added quickly at the offended look on Nyssa's face.

That didn't appease Nyssa in any form, however. She turned away from Laurel and stomped to her room, muttering in Arabic that the Daughter of the Demon was anything  _but_ childish. Laurel could only laugh harder at her behavior.

* * *

Sometime later, the pair was sitting on a rooftop scoping out the building where the child of a judge was being kept. Along with them was Huntress. Feeling impatient, Nyssa spoke up, "their guard is very lax. We could make a move now",

Helena's quizzical gaze flickered over to her, "you're not one to be so gong ho. What's the rush? We need to make sure that there aren't any surprises that are going to bite us in the ass",

"They're low level gang members that bit off more than they can chew. I highly doubt they've got anything up their sleeve", Laurel noted.

"What makes you so sure?" Huntress inquired.

"They were easy to find, they're not even paying attention to everything around, and they're carrying cheap weaponry. I'd reckon they don't have the resources or the brains to surprise us" Laurel explained.

Helena contemplated it for a moment. She then conceded and gave a nod, "alright, let's do it", she said before jumping down to the ground below. They cleared out the area quickly and returned the child to its parents in the span of an hour or so. Once done with the task, they went back to BoP headquarters and patched up whatever little scars and scrapes they had. Laurel sat in a chair while Nyssa stood before her, tending to her injured knuckles. She was cleaning the wound with a disinfectant wipe when she applied too much pressure, causing Laurel to hiss in pain.

Nyssa looked at her face apologetically, "sorry, love" she muttered softly.

Laurel warmed inside at the term of endearment and gave Nyssa an affectionate smile, "its okay", she murmured in reply. Nyssa returned her smile and got back to the task at hand. Their little exchange didn't go unnoticed by Helena who simply raised an eyebrow in question. She wasn't going to say anything about their behavior but she was suspicious. She would save her questions for the time being.

She cleared her throat, getting their attention, "if you two are done tending to your wounds and flirting," she added after a pause and earning herself a frown from Laurel, "would you like to join me for dinner at Big Belly's?" She inquired.

By the look on their faces, she knew that her offer would be turned down. "We already made plans. Sorry", Laurel replied awkwardly.

"Like a date?"

"Not a date", Laurel spoke up quickly, her cheeks slightly tinted red. "We're ordering in and watching whatever we can find on Netflix",

"Oh", Helena said, raising her eyebrows. "May I join you?"

"No, you may not", Nyssa said pointedly, and fixing Helena with a stare. Her reaction made Helena chuckle and Laurel looked at her strangely. That alone confirmed her suspicions.

"Alright", she said, shrugging her shoulders. She then picked up her purse and headed to the exit "you two lovebirds have fun", she called over her shoulder. Laurel snorted and Nyssa glared at her back as she left.

Once she was gone, Nyssa looked down at Laurel, "let's go home",

* * *

Nyssa's body thrummed with anticipation throughout the entire car ride, but she put a clamp on her desires and decided not to pounce on Laurel at the first given opportunity. She was going to wait, at least for a little while. So when she entered the apartment, she went to the couch and sat down. She relaxed into the cushions and let out a breath. Opposite of her, Laurel was in no mood to wait. She came into the living and placed herself in Nyssa's lap, straddling her.

She looked at Nyssa with dark lustful eyes. She leaned in until their lips were lightly touching, "you and I have some unfinished business", she said huskily, her lips brushing against Nyssa's. Nyssa smirked, "are you sure you want to engage in such an activity with a child?"

Laurel sat back and scoffed, "I didn't call you a child. I was just noting that you act childish when you don't get what you want. Trust me, Nyssa, I find you to be all woman",

"As I do you", Nyssa replied lowly, sweeping a hot gaze over Laurel's body. Laurel smiled at her seductively and slid her jacket off her shoulders, letting it hit the floor behind her. The air between them became charged and they both knew their little argument was over. There were more important things to attend to. Laurel placed her hands on either side of Nyssa and leaned in once more, letting her forehead touch Nyssa's. Nyssa slid her hands up Laurel's legs, stirring up the fire within the lawyer. Her hands came to a stop on Laurel's ass and rested there.

It was then when they both leaned forward and crashed their lips together. Their tongues caressed each other and hands roamed freely. Soon, Laurel's buttoned up shirt was forever ruined and on the floor. "You're buying me a new one", Laurel said into Nyssa's mouth.

That got her a dark chuckle while Nyssa worked on removing her bra properly. Once it was unhooked, Nyssa pulled it off Laurel and took a moment to enjoy the sight of a topless Laurel before her. Her hungry gaze travelled freely across the expanse of exposed flesh. She may have taken a moment too long to look because Laurel lifted her head up by the chin, "touch me", she whispered. Nyssa didn't need to be told twice. She pulled Laurel closer by the torso and engulfed one pebbled nipple in her mouth. Laurel relished in the sensation, she grabbed Nyssa by the head and held her in place as her body arched. After a few moments, Nyssa moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

She then moved to the valley between Laurel's chest, set on licking a long trail to her neck. That was when she her head was pulled back by the hair and Laurel wasted no time in bringing her mouth to Nyssa's neck. She sucked sucked, licked, kiss, and even went so far as to bite. Nyssa groaned at the sting and began to work on Laurel's jeans. Feeling that to be unfair, Laurel pulled back, "you have on far too many clothes", she noted. Nyssa smirked and slowly brought her hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She then reached behind herself to unhook her bra. She took her time with it, teasing Laurel.

Once she had her bra removed from her person, she looked up at Laurel expectantly, "is this to your satisfaction, love?"

Laurel brought her eyes up from Nyssa's breasts "No," She shook her head "that's you stark naked",

"We'll get there. In due time", Nyssa promised. She then grabbed Laurel roughly by the hair and pulled her in for a brutal kiss. Her other hand went back to work on getting into Laurel's jeans. Laurel had to move slightly to assist in pushing them down a little. The only barrier left was Laurel's soaked panties. Nyssa pushed them aside and touched Laurel's center. "You're dripping", she noted, her voice thick with lust.

Moaning at her touch, Laurel broke the kiss and brought her mouth to Nyssa's ear, "all for you", she murmured softly. That only served to make Nyssa even hotter and hungrier for her. She pushed two fingers into Laurel's center and began to pump them immediately. Laurel reacted by letting out a loud, long moan and moving her hips, humping Nyssa's hand. Nyssa began to grind the palm of her hand against Laurel's clit, causing Laurel to let out a loud, "fuck", at the sensation. Nyssa laughed lightly at her use of language.

"You like that do you?" She asked huskily.

Laurel desperately nodded, her face was contorted in pleasure and her eyes were shut, "God, Nyssa, don't stop," she moaned in a plea.

Nyssa's eyes were dark and hungry, her gaze only became more intense at Laurel's plea. "I'm not stopping this time, Laurel. I don't care if this apartment burns down around us.  _I'm not stopping_ ", she declared. Her words served to spur Laurel on and Laurel reached up and grabbed her own breasts, tweaking her nipples.

Soon, Nyssa added a third finger and Laurel's movements became more desperate. Nyssa sped up her fingers, helping Laurel reach that point. "Laurel, look at me. I want to see you when you let go", she said. Laurel opened her eyes and forced them to focus on Nyssa's. What she saw there pushed her even closer to the edge. All it took was one more grind from Nyssa's palm.

"Nyssa, I'm- God", she forced out, failing at conveying her message to Nyssa as her orgasm hit. She kept her eyes open just as Nyssa wanted, that seemed to make it even more intense. She rode it out for a few moments and then slouched against Nyssa, burying her face in her neck. She breathed heavily, taking in Nyssa's comforting scent. The assassin continued to move her fingers at a leisured pace, bringing her down. Once it was over, Nyssa extracted her fingers and placed a tender kiss on Laurel's sweat slick temple.

"You know that was only the beginning" Nyssa stated. She felt Laurel shake with laughter.

When she spoke, her voice was muffled and breathless, "I know. I still haven't seen you naked yet. Just give me a minute",

* * *

That was my first attempt at something smutty so please go easy on me. I would REALLY like some feedback on what you think and how I can improve.


End file.
